


Don’t End Up Here

by AnnasaurusRex



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Other, Takes place in a graveyard, Talk of Death/Dying, Talk of killing to survive (Because vampires)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnasaurusRex/pseuds/AnnasaurusRex
Summary: Dwayne fears the death of his mortal lover.
Relationships: Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Reader, Dwayne (Lost Boys)/You
Kudos: 7





	Don’t End Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sweet little blurb I'm posting because I actually have free time for once.

Dwayne walked beside me in silence, the moon cast our shadows far and dark in front of us, tall and slender ghosts, clothes and hair flowing in the wind. A plot or two back, a comfortable silence had fallen over us, embracing us in our own little peaceful world as we walked through the many graves in the cemetery. The speckled light of the full moon behind the clouds was enough to light the cobbled path, on the occasions where a cloud snuffed out the milky light completely Dwayne kept me on the path, tugging me closer to him by my hand. Whenever the moon was uncovered and shined upon me Dwayne would slow down to see me in the moonlight, his eyes roaming over every part of me, as if it was the last chance he’d get to see me.

I noticed a scowl slowly creeping onto Dwayne’s features as we walked further into the cemetery, he glared at the hills around us, dotted with tombstones. He bared his teeth if I said I liked the look of a type of headstone. So I gave up on conversation, just waking quietly to the old oak tree. Massive and beautiful, the tree was hundreds of years old, and curved into the sky from a mostly empty area. The only tombstone close to it was a small, simple one underneath it. I let go of Dwayne’s hand as I neared the stone, kneeling down to put the daisy on my grandmother's grave, they were her favorite flower and I tried to bring a few when I could. Dwayne wanted to go with me this time, though I didn’t really know why. I knelt in front of the grave for a moment, smiling sadly at the simple stone, but I didn’t stay there for long. I got up and waved Dwayne over as I walked to the oak tree, sitting down with my back against it and motioning for him to do the same. He sat down and pulled me towards him, putting me between his legs and wrapping his arms around my torso as he leaned back against the bark. I placed my hands over his arms to reassure him, I knew something was wrong, he was more distant than usual, but I didn’t think he’d want to talk.

“It’s peaceful here.” I said, Dwayne made a noise of agreement, but didn’t say anything. I turned to look at him. His eyes were closed and his head tilted back, long hair blowing in the wind, he looked peaceful too, but worry lines creased his features and the slightest scowl ghosted over his lips. I shuffled slightly so I could lean sideways against him, my head resting on his shoulder as I curled into his side. He wrapped his arms around me tightly again. I rested my hands on his arm, squeezing it gently in what I hoped was a comforting manner.

“Dwayne, what’s wrong?” I asked. “I know something is bothering you but I don’t know what.” I looked up at him to see him open his eyes, his dark irises scanned over the hills around us, then landed on me. He looked up and down my body and hugged me to his chest tighter. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes and melted into the chaste kiss. “That doesn’t count as an answer.” I whispered against his lips.

Dwayne sighed and buried his face in my neck, my hair hiding his face from my view.

“I don’t want you to end up here. Ever.” He said. I fell silent. Dwayne continued. “I want you by my side forever, and I know you don’t want to have to kill to survive, but I want to turn you so I don’t have to watch you grow old and die.”

“Oh, Dwayne.” I said, I cupped his cheeks with my hands and guided him to look up at me. “I want to be with you forever, you know I do, I-I just, I, ugh.” I sighed, then kissed him softly again. “I won’t end up here.” I reassured him. “Just give me some time, I’ll turn soon.”

“Promise?” He asked.

“Promise.” I said. He tangled one of his large hands in my hair and kissed me again.


End file.
